


In Knowing

by jennybliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennybliss/pseuds/jennybliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always thought he was normal—as "normal" as a hunter could be,</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Knowing

I had the great honer to create art for [](http://yahnknshadows.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahnknshadows**](http://yahnknshadows.livejournal.com/) also known as [](http://yahnkehy.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahnkehy**](http://yahnkehy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://shall0wbay.livejournal.com/profile)[**shall0wbay**](http://shall0wbay.livejournal.com/). It was their first Big Bang and my first so it was to find our way through this together. These lovely ladies were so great to work with and made my job of creating art so easy.

 **Fic title:** In Knowing  
 **Author name:** [](http://yahnknshadows.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahnknshadows**](http://yahnknshadows.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist name:** [](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/profile)[**jennybliss**](http://jennybliss.livejournal.com/)  
Genre: Supernatural, AU  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Rating: NC-17  
Word count: 68,205  
Warnings: AU, slash, rape, torture, blood, slight gore, werewolves, hunting, and a partridge in a pear tree.  
Summary: He had always thought he was normal—as "normal" as a hunter could be,  
that is—but then the dreams started; blood and gore and death, all wrapped around  
a man he could only see the back of. Somehow, those were the least of his problems.

Sam Harvelle had grown up with his adoptive family to hunt, to take out the  
supernatural beasts that roamed the night and terrorized the innocent. It had always been that way, and Sam liked it that way. But, a run in with a drifter by the name of Dean tipped Sam's normal world upside down. He became the darkness, reveled in it, danced alongside his new friend on the bones of the slain. And then they came, offering hope, a chance to be what they were supposed to be, and gave them the best gift Sam and Dean could possibly ask for: each other.  
 **Link to fic:**[Fic Masterpost](http://yahnknshadows.livejournal.com/11238.html)

  


Banners:  
  


Background texture by [sugarsoulxx1](http://sugarsoulxx1.deviantart.com/art/Blood-Like-Texture-92529385)  


  


  
  
  
Divider:   


  
Icons:  
  
  
Soundtrack:  


  
[Download here.](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=YR5LEK2I)   


  


I would like to thank [](http://yahnkehy.livejournal.com/profile)[**yahnkehy**](http://yahnkehy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://shall0wbay.livejournal.com/profile)[**shall0wbay**](http://shall0wbay.livejournal.com/) for being so great to work with. You really made this a wonderful experience.

I would like to thank my hubby for listening to all of my ramblings about this and telling me when something was to much even if he will never know that I thanked him here.

I would also like to thank my friend [](http://jjinmo-356.livejournal.com/profile)[**jjinmo_356**](http://jjinmo-356.livejournal.com/) who talked me down from many panic attacks and listened to my endless worrying about this. You are a wonderful friend.


End file.
